


Green-Eyed Mello

by ToxicTrashRat



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brief Violence, But Near’s loyal, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jealous mello, just a dash, like very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTrashRat/pseuds/ToxicTrashRat
Summary: Mello and Near are out at a party, and Mello leaves to go to the bathroom and comes back to find Near in a compromising position.Requested by BB.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Green-Eyed Mello

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Mello said. Shane was acting up for like, the fifth time since he’d come over with Near, and it was really starting to piss him off.

Mello sat in a circle with his back against the couch and between Near’s legs. Near was perched on the shitty thing playing with Mello’s hair. Mello took a sip from his glass. The liquor burned his throat, but he needed it to get through any interaction with the asshole in front of him.

”All I’m saying is that your current fling is cute, nothing more.” Shane took a swig from his beer.

Mello’s knuckles went white as he felt a wash of anger bubble up like the shitty champagne some of the girls were drinking at this party.

”He’s mine, don’t you dare pull any fucking bullshit.” Mello threw his head back and downed the rest of his vodka, like some kind of odd power move.

It worked in a way, because Shane just muttered a displeased ‘whatever‘ and walked away. Mello leaned back.

”If that dickhead pulls anything, you tell me.”

”Mello, I refuse to let you get arrested because Shane is being... Shane. He’s all talk, Mels.” Near, who’d known Shane since year nine, knew he’d never acted on his words.

”You know, I think you’re the only person who could talk me out of murder.” Mello joked. Only two people knew about his dark past working as a hitman.

Near giggled. ”I suppose so- though Matt would be a strong contender.”

”I said talk, not intimidate. He’d pull out his own gun and threaten to shoot me.”

”Well it must be effective if your track record is still, according to authorities, clean.”

“S’only ‘cause they can’t prove anything.” Mello laughed up at Near, and Near looked into Mello’s eyes like the goddamn lovestruck idiot he was. “Mmm, gotta piss like a racehorse. Be back soon babe.” Mello got up and Near kissed him on the cheek and stayed on the couch.

-

Mello wandered off, and Near sat back languidly, watching the people around the room.

There was group of girls doing mildly inappropriate/ scandalous acts in the corner. There was a pool game going on in front of him (stripes was winning), and another group smoking something in the corner.

”Hey look, your guard dog’s gone now.” A voice said from behind him. Near turned back, unsure if the person was talking to him.

Shane stood, with an unopened beer in one hand and a bottle opener in the other. He popped the top off, and took a long drink, holding eye contact with Near.

”You should pick that up.” Near pointed to the red cap on the floor. “Someone could step on that and hurt themselves.”

”Shut up. You’re cuter when you don’t speak.” Near nose wrinkled as he caught a whiff of Shane’s breath, a mixture of bad craft beer and something rotten. “I can think of a few good ways to shut your pretty mouth.”

Shane leaned in over the arm of the couch, suffocating Near as he stared into Near’s eyes and glanced down at his lips. Near scooted back on the couch.

”I don’t- I don’t appreciate things like that being said about me.” Near internally cursed his stutter. What had Mello told him about being confident again?

 _”You don’t owe any fucking creep a goddamn thing, and they deserve to know it.”_ He had said.

”God, shut up already.” And then Shane kissed him.

-

Mello walked out of the bathroom drunk. He had expected to walk out, see Near probably talking to someone else, or drinking alone on the couch.

That was _not_ what happened.

Instead, what should his happen upon as he entered the room?

That fucking asshole Shane kissing the love of his life.

Mello sobered up instantly and stormed over as he watched Near push Shane off and then scramble off the couch faster than he’d ever seen Near move. He started wiping his lips like they’d been contaminated.

Mello grabbed Shane by the front of his chest and slammed him up against the wall.

”WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” A blaze a fury erupted from Mello as he spat the question into Shane’s face. He didn’t seem to have an answer.

”Maybe you should ask your fucking ‘boyfriend’” Shane said the word ‘boyfriend’ like he wanted to insinuate that Near was lesser, like a pet or fuck friend. That only made Mello angrier.

”Mels, don’t go to prison over _Shane_ of all people. He’s not worth it.” Near tugged on Mello’s left sleeve. The sleeve with Mello’s switchblade in it and the side he usually keeps his glock. Leave it to Near to remember he preferred using his left hand, and thus kept all his weapons on the side of him.

”You’re right about one thing.” Mello paused as he leaned in close to Shane’s face. “This motherfucker’s not worth a goddamn minute behind bars.” And then Mello pulled back and punched him with a hard right hook.

Near audibly gasped as Shane crumpled with a sickening thump, landing on the bottle cap he’d neglected to pick up earlier.

”We’re leaving.” Mello grabbed Near’s hand and began walking towards the door. Near pulled it away and instead took Mello’s arm.

When they got outside, Mello took a deep breath in and pinched his nose with his free right hand.

”What the hell happened back there Near?” Mello said. To anyone else, they would have first noticed the snappish tone, and Mello’s volatile behavior. But Near instead noticed how Mello had leaned into Near’s touch, and had also detected an underlying tender tone in Mello’s voice. He wasn’t angry, at least not with Near. Mello was just concerned.

”Promise me you won’t go back in there and kill Shane.”

Mello huffed. “Fine.” Near held up his pinky and Mello smiled briefly before interlocking them.

Near then told him word for word everything Shane had said and then a pretty damn accurate telling of everything he’d done along with it. Near could see Mello’s fingers curling, the anger still looking for somewhere to go.

Mello paused. “It’s a good thing you made me promise before you said anything.”

”Mels, lets just go home.”

”Okay babe.”

Mello and Near called a taxi, and got in. Near paid the fare to get back to their flat.

”You know I love you right?” Mello started. Near sighed. Mello’s drunken rambles were always adorable, but the driver was about to become very uncomfortable. “And the way your eyes shine and how pretty you are and how you always know what to say when I’m sad or mad or depressed.”

”Mels, you’re drunk.” Near said, coaxing Mello to lean on him instead of swaying whenever the car made a turn.

”I’m so glad you’re here with me and not Shane. I don’t know what I’d do if you liked him more than me. You don’t like him, do you?” Mello looked at Near with teary eyes.

”No Mels, I never could. You’re the only person I want.“

”Mmm... you’re so good to me Near. Always loyal and taking care of me when I’m drunk. I love you.”

Near hesitated. “...I love you too.”

”No babe, you don’t under _stand_. I love yoouu. I love your baby cheeks, and your little hands, and your teeth and how the front two look like they’re trying to escape your mouth, and-“

The conversation continued in that same pattern for twenty minutes before they arrived home.

”But I just love you sooooooooo much, from you small ears to your baby nose-“

”Mels, I think that’s enough. You should go to sleep soon.

”Okay, but you better come with me.” Mello said. Near smiled and unlocked the door.

Mello giggled and kicked off his shoes. Near did the same but neater and walked Mello to the bedroom. Near pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and changed into them quickly. Mello just kicked off his leather pants and flopped onto the bed.

”Come on Mels, you can’t sleep in that. You need to change.” Mello groaned at Near’s words, but after a few seconds sat up. Near handed him a cotton tee, and Mello changed quickly, throwing his leather vest to the side carelessly.

Near slid into bed next to him and Mello reached out for Near to pull him close.

”Mmm... g’night Mello.” Near whispered.

”Night Near. Love you.” Mello said into Near’s hair. Near buried his head into Mello’s chest, inhaling the faint sandalwood cologne.

”Haha... love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me comments! I always want to get better, so constructive criticism would be much appreciated.


End file.
